


dare to skin care

by Spring_Emerald



Series: it's only words [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Established Relationship, M/M, Sort of Domestic AU too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 06:56:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12206139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spring_Emerald/pseuds/Spring_Emerald
Summary: “It’s the trend right now. For skin care.”“The trend? For skin care?”“Yeah.” Matsukawa nods.Daichi scoffs at him. “Since when did you care about skin care?





	dare to skin care

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kath (KathWolfie)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathWolfie/gifts).



> So this was requested by Kath over at tumblr for the ship+word writing meme a long time ago.  
> MatsuDai + 'pack'
> 
> Decided to think a little out of the box. Hope you enjoy it!

“Hey, Daichi?” Matsukawa sidles up to where Daichi was sitting on the couch. He hums in response, without taking his eyes off the book he’s reading.

“Wanna try something new with me tonight?” The statement made Daichi pause, and he slowly lifts his eyes away from the book and turns to look at Matsukawa’s face. He’s expecting to see a leer of sorts, or any indication that this is Matsukawa’s lame way of being suggestive, but all he finds is the usual bored expression, albeit his eyes are holding a little glimmer of excitement and mischief.

Daichi frowns slightly. “What does something new mean?”

Matsukawa grins then holds up different colored rectangular foil packs, all with small pictures of animal head in the middle, spread out in both his hands like a fan.

Daichi stares at them, then back to Matsukawa’s eager face. “What are those, exactly?” He closes the book he’s reading and adjusts his sitting position to be able to face Matsukawa comfortably.

“They’re facial masks.” He says, like that explains everything. And maybe it does, for other people who actually know what they are, but not for Daichi. As such, Daichi only blinks up at him, waiting for him to continue explaining.

Matsukawa lowers his hands. “It’s the trend right now. For skin care.”

“The trend? For skin care?”

“Yeah.” Matsukawa nods.

Daichi scoffs at him. “Since when did you care about skin care? You, who barely even shaves, and only do it when I tell you to.” He picks the orange colored one and reads the label with skepticism.

“What are you even supposed to do with this?” He puts it back down with the rest. Why did Matsukawa even get so many?

“You put in your face and it’s supposed to make it look and feel better.”

Daichi frowns deeper this time. “Are you saying I’m ugly?”

“What?! No!” Matsukawa shakes his head frantically. “It’s not that! I love your face! It’s amazing!”

Daichi raises an eyebrow, quelling the amusement from showing on his face. “Then why do you suddenly want to put facial mask on my face?”

“I’ll be putting them on as well. It’s not like you’re going to be the only one.”

“Yeah, but why?” Daichi mild accuses, crossing his arms defensively in front of him, not letting up the irritated act. He’s not truly angry, he’s mostly just curious about the sudden request, but he’s always had a kick for seeing Matsukawa flustered.

Matsukawa sighs deeply and slumps his shoulders dejectedly. “It’s for a dare.”

“A dare?”

Matsukawa nods. Daichi rolls his eyes. “Let me guess, Hanamaki?”

“And Oikawa.”

“Of course.” Daichi sighs. “What are you supposed to do, exactly?”

Matsukawa starts rubbing the back of his neck, but he looks quite hopeful when he meets Daichi’s eyes as he explains. “Just to convince you to wear a facial mask, and take a couple selfie and post it online.”

“That’s it?”

“Well, yeah…” Matsukawa says slowly, “Although it will make me feel better and it will be a good way to get back at Oikawa, if our picture actually gets more like than his and Iwaizumi’s.” The glint on his eyes was unmistakable.

Daichi ponders for it for a moment, and when he looks at Matsukawa again, he sees the mischief on them as well. Daichi isn’t one to take competitions lightly, no matter how petty it may seem, and if it’s Oikawa they’re talking about, then he’s keener about showing him.

“Then, let’s put that facial masks on and take that damn couple selfie!”

Suffice to say, their photo (the two of them donning the facial mask; Daichi got the tiger one on, while Matsukawa went for the panda, cheeks squished close, goofy smiles on their lips) got way better reception, and that’s as good as any victory.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :D


End file.
